Talk:Smokepaw (TNP)
smokepaw fell off a cliff but how did he appear in starlight :Yet another careless mistake by the authors. Tornear died, but came back. Heavystep died (twice, I think), and came back. Pelts have changed colors, cats have changed genders, etc. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 00:48, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Wait...We don't have any proof that Smokefoot is Smokepaw, do we? --JayfeatherTalk 18:02, 2 July 2008 (UTC) smokefoot/smokepaw I am glad their articles are seperated because, it might not be smokepaw. How do we know if another queen named their child smokekit in honor of smokepaw.--Redflare 16:37, 11 October 2008 (UTC) In the Erin Hunter Chat 3, they said that Smokepaw was "reincarnated" by accident and became a warrior. So Smokepaw and Smokefoot are the same cat.--Cloudtail I fixed the pages so Oakfur wasn't listed as Smokefoot's mentor, and Nightwing wasn't listed as Smokefoot's dam. Also, Eu, about Tornear, the book said he was lying on the ground, motionless. He could have had a concussion or something of the sort. --FxC **The Waterfall** 17:15, 11 October 2008 (UTC) If they're different cats, then how did Smokefoot become a warrior so fast? GB 20:21, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Well apperently cats from other clans age quicker then Thunderclan. Heavystep was a apprentice at the same time as Cloudtail and he's already the oldest cat in Riverclan.--Redflare 20:37, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :Actually, Heavystep is not, he just retired early. A Smokepaw appears in Starlight allegiances, as Oakfur's apprentice, so maybe he got back with the Clans or something... --Swifty{ASTRX} 20:41, 11 October 2008 (UTC) : :some pepole said smokepaw died in the great journy but he was still in the allegiances in New prophecy so he could just be smokefoot : StarClan? On Nightwing's page, it says Smokepaw is a verified StarClan member, but I don't remember anything about him being in StarClan? --Cheetahflight 23:19, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Clear things up Okay, this is just my thoughts, so tell me if you agree/disagree. Maybe during the great journey, SmokeFOOT was just a kit and Smokepaw was a, well apprentice. Then he died in...Moonrise or Dawn? I don't remember which. And in Starlight (depending on when SmokePAW died) after SmokePAW died, SmokeFOOT began his training, and they put it under the same mentor. Either that coincidence happened, or the authors just screwed up after all. EarthbenderTawny Style! 17:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Do not post your thoughts here. This is a discussion page, which we will talk about improving the article. Vicky comfirmed that Smokepaw and Smokefoot aren't the same, so.. 17:34, August 24, 2010 (UTC) tallpoppy is the mother of the smokepaw that fell off the cliff tho. SmokePAW/SmokeFOOT But SmokePAW was still in the allegiances until sunset, then SmokeFOOT became a warrior in The Sight! The books are right next to eachotherRain1088 19:19, November 1, 2011 (UTC)Rain1088 Smokepaw fell off the cliff in Dawn. He was in the allegiances until then. And it doesn't add up. As far as I know, there was a six moon gap betwen Sunset and The Sight. How do you know there wasn't another Smokekit? -- MY HAND IS A DOLPHIN!!!!!!! 20:04, November 1, 2011 (UTC) This issue has been addressed by Vicky Holmes and is cited on the page. Please cease the discussion here, as this page is meant to be used to suggest ways to help improve the article. 20:06, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Fan fiction: Smokepaw's Miracle: I have been considering writing some fan fiction about Smokepaw somehow surviving the fall into the mountains, but I'm hesitant to write it because the last time I wrote Warriors fan fiction, cats fell into a pit an one got skewered on another cat's legs. What do you think? I hope I'm using the talk page right. --Fireheart318 (talk) 13:20, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Fire, this talk page is for improving the article. Not reviewing Fan Fics or asking what would happen if he lived from the cliff. 19:53, March 18, 2015 (UTC)